Wardrobe Wars
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: Ino and Sakura had always been different, Sakura,the tomboy w/ hidden potential and Ino,the girly w/ exploited looks. What happens when the year gets much more intersesting when a bet arises? Will Ino get beaten at her own game? SasoSakuDei & SaiInoShika
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Wardrobe Wars**

**Summary: Ino and Sakura had always been different, Sakura was the tomboy with a hidden potential and Ino was well, the girly with the exploited looks.**

**What happens when junior year gets that much more interesting when two weeks of a bet may change everything? Will Ino be beaten at her own game? Or will Sakura flunk?**

**Goody says hi to all the peeps who are actually reading this story…HI! *waves like a maniac* If you have read this story chapter before and have tripped across it once again, I'll let you all know that I've come back and fixed some of the obvious mistakes that I've made when I first wrote it so yeah, this first chapter has been officially reposted if you are now reading it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way whatsoever except through this tiny plotline in which I've came up with all on my own, ^^ *yays to self over small undramatic intervention of creativity produced by a small spark***

**Chapter One: The Start**

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

So, Ino and I were walking to school like we usually do together. The only difference was that Ino took advantage of what I wearing and is now preaching about the ways to show off, positively.

"Sakura, are you listening to a word I'm saying? Seriously, why can't you live the life of a girl and not a guy? Look, baggy cargo pants, converse sneakers, and oversized hoodies aren't presentable!" Ino continued to rant on and on.

I've taken into consideration that my love life isn't the best but, I don't mind. I know what I look like and if guys can't see through all the shades of red and black then they're not worth my time.

"Yeah, Ino, I'm confident that I can show off, it's just I don't want to." I plainly put in, magically making her be quiet for a second, if that.

"Sakura, you just gave me an idea…" Oh shit, Ino's blonde brain just had an idea! Time to run…

I began to sprint toward the parking lot and Ino was trailing behind trying to catch up while making sure she didn't stump her toe.

Which brings me to another point, flip flops aren't athletic shoes, they're practically useless if you play on the basketball team like I do.

"Wait up!" Ino screamed, to avoid attracting attention I slowed down to a moderate walking pace, allowing Ino to place herself at my side once again.

"What was all that for? I just said I had an idea! Is it really that bad?" I just nodded my head in confirmation and continued to walk up toward the front of the school to my usual spot under a Sakura tree.

"Is not! Anyways, you like competition, right? Well, I was thinking that we could make up a bet!" Now that caught my attention.

Ino knows me too well for my own safety, she knew that I can't back out and even if I did, she'd never let me live it down. So, what choice do I have but listen?

"Okay, what is it?"

"A wardrobe war, simply. To put it plainly, each day we have a different style to wear and the guys can judge to see who's best." She paused for a second to see my reaction which was for her to continue, and she did, "We'll take pictures before school starts and take them and print them, and we'll get them back the next day."

Hmm, it was tempting to just turn and act like I didn't hear a word she said but then again, it was an offer to humiliate her…I'll play along, sure.

"Okay, seems interesting, what's the rules?" I asked, I was gonna make sure that this wasn't a jacked up idea straight from hell.

"The rules are, you have to follow the day's theme correctly, uhh, during gym, sports, or after school you can dress however, oh, and you have to have two guys that help you shop." Wow, she came up with all that in less than two minutes? Anyways, it sounded reasonable.

"Next, who're the two guys? I can pick mine, right?" I mean, if she picks than it's useless, she knows which guys to choose.

"Yeah, sure, I don't really care as long as they don't talk to my two guys or cheat somehow." Okay, that is good, now who to choose?

"Plus, we'll make up the themes later, at lunch. You can choose your guys today since the bet will officially start tomorrow." Ino finished up and just then, the bell rang.

I headed to my locker to pick up my books for Kakashi's English class, which was in between Kiba and Naruto's. I saw Kiba and decided start a conversation, since we were in the same class and Kakashi was always late anyways.

"Hey Mutt, what goes on?" Yeah, we've been friends since well, kindergarten and we've made it a tradition to talk weird to each other you know with nicknames and fruit.

"Nuttin' much, just bananas and whip cream." Another thing, we talked in like a code which kept Ino from knowing everything we talked about. What he meant was that nothing was going on and life's great.

Don't ask why he chose bananas and whip cream to describe his life 'cause even I don't know.

"Hmm, mine's with a cherry and chocolate. Anyways, any luck with the blueberry?" I asked, catching him off guard. Yeah, the blush was a pleasure to see, he looked like a damn tomato.

It was obvious to him I was talking about Hinata since he has this enormous crush on her. Problem is, Neji is always a protective ass and don't let him near her. But, I wouldn't want to ruin the love chase so, they can solve problems on their own terms.

"Uhh, I, why, Cotton Candy? It's not like Hina-blueberry is into me anyways." Yeah, he gave me the nickname Cotton Candy for no apparent reason. Yeah, sarcasm hurts, dur, it is because my hair, losers!

"Yeah, you're right, Mutt. She's not into you yet, anyways." I guess I said it sorta pervertedly because as we walked into Kakashi's class everyone's eyes went on us, oh joy.

One of the less important bonuses of high school being everyone says things out of context and gets the wrong idea.

I just left to the back of the room to think more upon the two week long bet due to start tomorrow.

Once I sat down the tardy bell rang, and that's when either some students come in or leave, doesn't matter in Kakashi's class.

The more I thought about the so-called 'wardrobe war' the more I felt misled. Ino knew I would compete and she knows I hate dressing up. This was her plan all along, to make me perhaps get a guy or disgrace myself as a female jock. Damn it, now I'm in a hole I can't climb out of…

Wonder who are some nice guys to choose from? As I looked around the classroom my eyes caught no one in particular that seemed to work. I knew Ino would pick Sai and probably Shikamaru, so no need in asking them.

I know, just wait 'til art class, I have the perfect two guys in mind…Deidara and Sasori. Yep, they would do, that is if I can talk them into it. Why wait until after three more classes if I can just go now?

So, I began walking out of the classroom, no one paying me any attention whatsoever. I patted Kiba on the back as he was chatting with Hinata and closed the door behind me once I was out.

I walked down the hall, through my books into my locker and headed towards the roof on the third part of the school, farthest on the right. It was a longer walk since almost all my classes were in the left section of the school but, whatever.

I know the two seniors from art class which I had with them, that's their meeting place, most of the time.

Seems that there's only freshman in this wing of the school which makes getting caught a zero.

Even if they did see me, I'd probably just kick them around a bit and probably scare them shitless. Yeah, juniors and seniors do that to the freshman and sophomores all the time here at Konoha High.

I was at the stairs in about ten minutes and started jogging up the two flights to get to the roof. It was simple because, I'm used to running and walking. Mostly trying to escape Ino and playing basketball.

I opened the door rather loudly, seeing as though the duo wouldn't acknowledge me any other way. I slammed the door behind me and looked at them lying on the floor, asleep.

"Hey, wake up." I said while nudging Deidara's head. Of course, kicking him in the gut won't get them to help me with my bet, so I decided upon other methods.

Said blonde began muttering incoherently after I started poking him in the chest repeatedly while straddling him.

Yeah, wrong positions have wrong endings I guess. Reason why is because before long after Deidara's eyes fluttered open I was tackled to the side by an unknown force.

It was, Sasori? When the hell did he wake up? Why the hell did he tackle me? Oh, that's right, I was straddling his best friend while he was asleep…oops.

"Sakura? Why were you on top of Deidara for?" He said only half interested in the subject while picking himself up and holding out a hand to help me up.

I gladly took his offered hand and pulled myself up and Deidara was making his way towards us.

"Yeah, yeah. Why were you poking me? Like what you felt, yeah?" Oh great, Deidara and his arrogant ways…I couldn't help but roll my eyes and lean against a nearby satellite pole.

"I was trying to wake you up because I need to ask you two a favor." I stated, not giving away the whole 'wardrobe war' bet just yet. Wow, that rhymes.

"What kind of favor? Why us?" Sasori questioned. I was sorta surprised that he actually paying attention in what I had to say because he was usually bored with anything that didn't have to do with something he was interested in.

"It's part of a bet I have with Ino that starts tomorrow. The idea of the bet isn't my type and I have to have two guys to help me as part of the rules." I continued, answering Sasori's previous questions in order.

"Hey, yeah. Why us though, why not that Naruto kid or someone, yeah?" Deidara asked. Now that he mentioned it, there are plenty of reasons why Naruto never crossed my mind.

There was no way in hell I was letting Naruto going shopping with me everyday to choose clothes, especially girly clothes which I would have to try on in the dressing room and ask for opinions on, that's one!

Other than that, Naruto is extra perverted and I don't think I can trust him not blabbering about my outfits to Ino, Sai, or Shikamaru.

Plus, I need some guys with the artistic talent to apply make-up that isn't going to make me look like a drag queen with face paint.

"Hell no! This is way out of Naruto's field! But, there are some up sides to the bet in your favor I guess." Hmm, over-exaggerating isn't gonna help convince them, as in Sasori, to be my partners.

But, telling them I would be in a dressing room might just scare them away completely. I don't have a nice body like Ino's and I don't have the chest like Hinata, so there's not much I do have.

I think, I might as well forfeit however, I, Sakura Haruno, am no quitter!

"What are some up sides in helping?" Great, now I have to tell them. Can't wait to see the looks of disgust on their faces, really. Geez, sarcasm hurts, mainly when it's degrading myself.

"Well, er, forget it! There's no way you two would do it anyways." I ain't about to disgrace myself by actually making myself believe they'd actually do it anyways. I wonder if Neji…No! Bad mental images! Neji would never do my hair!

I was starting to walk away back to the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze, why were they this persistent? It's not like they're actually interested in helping me when they could hang out everyday after school watching movies or something other than shopping with me!

"Come on, yeah! What is it? We might do it! Well, I might do it anyways." So, I turned around and faced Deidara who removed his hand and stuck it in his pocket while continuing to look at me.

Sasori was leaning where I previously was and also was paying attention, perhaps anticipating my answer? He seemed awfully out of character for him to actually be fascinated in something involving me let alone even acknowledging my existence.

All right, I might've been a little modest about me calling myself ugly, but seriously! I have shoulder length pink hair, with some side bangs, always in a low ponytail and freaky green eyes. Not to mention the fact that my skin is pretty pale.

"Okay, the perks of being my partners would be you two will be able to go shopping with me every day, comment on how I look, uh, fix my hair, do my make up, oh, and make me girly!" Yeah, I think reality hits hard.

Realization doesn't take pity whatsoever because when Sasori breaks down laughing his ass off and falls to the ground doing so is pathetic! Apart from that, Deidara quickly backed away from me and began chuckling manically too.

This feeling, watching them laugh at me being foolish was well, hurtful. I don't know why but I felt like crying, damn it! After all this time, I break down when two seniors burst out laughing because I was stupid!

I wouldn't let them see me weak and cry, no way in hell! I ran towards the door before they even noticed my moving form and slammed the door behind me as I rustled down the first flight of stairs.

I turned a quick right before I got to the second at ran into an old classroom no longer in use. After I was in I reached a small corner I began taking some deep shaky breaths.

Not here, not now. I was too strong to just cry offhandedly like this. It's so un-Sakura like, to let stupid feelings like this get in the way of a bet.

I mean, the more I think about it the more I wonder. Why did I want them to help me anyways? Is it because I somehow looked up to them because they paint and do art better than me? Or was it because I might have this small infatuation for Deidara and Sasori? No, not that.

The bell echoed through the classroom as it signaled the end of first period. My next class was health with Shizune and I have a nearly perfect grade in there so far for the year, so I'll skip her class.

"I can't go anywhere like this anyways." I muttered to myself, sighing, and standing up. If just laying there curled up in a ball won't calm me down maybe pacing back and forth thinking will.

To begin with, who are some other guys to help me? But, their, no way. Deidara and Sasori will never help me…why did I have to say the perks would be hanging out with me?

Geez, I hate myself right now…how was I so stupid? Man, just to think that this emotional break down was because of a bet that hasn't even begun was stupid enough.

Wait, why do I hear them calling me name? Oh, shit no! They can't see that I'm a wreck.

I don't cry like this ever since my dad left. He deserved to die, geez, he's the one of the first to make fun of me for the way I look. He's the one who came home drunk and would yell at my mom and me for being stupid and ugly. He's the sexist bastard that hit my mom, oh shit!

Get control of my feelings is what I need to do or else they'll find me! I just need to relax and push the memories back into its little corner in my mind.

Deep breaths always help, always, always…damn it! Now I sound like a psychiatrist or therapist.

"Ino, I'm going to kill you." I thought aloud then started humming unconsciously my hand digging into my pocket for my lime green IPod, and popping the buds into my ears.

I glanced down and just put it on shuffle to select random songs and I sat down at a desk and closed my eyes.

* * *

I must've started napping because when I woke up I was in the nurse's office. I looked at the clock and it was already ten minutes to eleven. I was out of it for two whole classes and it's lunch time right now… besides, who brought me here?

"Ugh, I feel like road kill with a migraine." I stated to myself more than anyone else, seeing as there's only two other people in the room.

Wait a second, two other people? Huh? How could I've missed Deidara and Sasori sitting here the whole two minutes I've probably been awake?

"That's nice to know, yeah." Damn you Deidara and your sarcastic comments. Stupid lopsided grin, stupid blondes…Hold on, didn't I have to see the rest of the bet rules at lunch with Ino?

Oh shit! I've gotta get out of here and to the cafeteria. I jumped up and sprinted to the door pushing on it since it was locked only for the damn door to suddenly open and for me to fall onto my face. I charmingly cursed into the carpet and pulled my face up to glare at Tsunade herself.

"Hmm, you're awake I see. Mind to tell me why you skipped to classes? I don't really mind because of your grades but it's nice to know anyways." Tsunade spoke kindly.

She and my mom used to work together at the hospital until Tsunade became the principal. I used to see her everyday that Jiraiya and Naruto dropped me off at the hospital.

"I'd rather not. And thanks for the first compliment I've had all day that didn't send me spiraling into a bunch of drama." I meant it too. She seemed to come to the decision that Sasori and Deidara were behind my sudden misery and glared at them.

I stood completely up and stretched like a cat sort of, and began heading to the second door that lead out and into the hallway. But, before I made it there, Tsunade called me back.

"Okay, so, now I'm interested. What happened?" She sternly asked the three of us. Deidara and Sasori looked like they were shy for some reason and I looked and felt irritated.

"Umm, Sakura just asked us a question on the roof and we reacted somewhat, er, humorously?" Sasori put it. Wow, that evaded the whole question almost entirely.

Guess I'm gonna have to say about the so-called wardrobe war, and I've only have twenty minutes to catch up with Ino.

"Okay, I'll explain. By the way, thank you Deidara and Sasori for being honest in stating that I'm hideous, unattractive, and apparently stupid. To begin with Tsunade-shishou Ino and I are starting a bet, tomorrow called the Wardrobe Wars…" I began to her.

For me, I thought she was gonna need some popcorn to hear about my little soap opera of a Monday morning, maybe even some soda and or Sake.

"Oh, and before I get too in detail, can you call Ino up here, I was supposed to talk to her at lunch?" I requested and Tsunade went to the intercom.

"Ino Yamanaka, can you please report to the nurse's office immediately." Ino will probably think she's going to get a shot or some shit now.

So, instead of talking while waiting for Ino, we just sat in some uncomfortable silence. You know the silence there is when your mom catches making out with two guys and they're on the couch with you? Yeah, that is the kind of silence.

After a minute or so, Ino showed up after all. She was sorta shocked to see Sasori and Deidara too, but didn't ask. I guess she already knew it was about the bet that hadn't yet begun.

"So, what's this Wardrobe War about, Ino?" Tsunade began once again, sounding eager enough to put me in watch out mode.

Sasori and Deidara never found out about the bet really, so they were also listening intently so they'd know what I was talking about and asking them for.

"Well, I was talking to Sakura about how she needed to dress more feminine and show off her body and I asked her to be in a bet with me. I knew that she wouldn't back down, so, yeah…" Why that little…I was right, she did take advantage of me and my competitive spirit. And why is she dissing my clothes again?

"Anyways, the bet is a two week long thing and we each needed two guys to help us, namely Sakura, with choosing the right outfit. The outfits are gonna be for each theme of the day. I was gonna have Hinata take a picture of us each day, Kiba and Naruto judging how we looked and picking a winner for the day…"

"Okay, so, who did you pick Ino? You know, as your two guys." I had to ask, I was driving me insane!

"Oh, Shikamaru and Sai, duh! Can I continue now?" I knew it! She did pick Lazy Ass and Socially Retarded Dude!

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Deidara and Sasori's face. They seemed really interested in me and Ino's little war. I wonder why they did laugh…

"Going on, at the end of the two weeks, the last day will be going back to yourself and they'd judge you on how much you did change." She stopped to breathe and pat herself on the back at how well she thought things through as I listened to the rest of the bet's guidelines.

"The other part will be the person who did the best in dressing up along with their two partners will get to do whatever they want and the loser and their partners have to do it." Finally, Ino's finished and I didn't fall asleep!

"Okay, I can't wait to see who wins!" Damn, Tsunade is really joyful for some reason…she reminds me of a second Ino, oh no.

I turned my attention to Sasori and Deidara to see if they'd still do it but Ino beat me to it, "Hey, will you two be Sakura's partners?"

Just great, more humiliation…wait, why are they smirking for?

"Sure, we'll be Sakura's partners." Sasori grinned and looked at me. Damn does he have captivating eyes!

"Yeah, yeah! You're gonna lose, so, Ha!" Enthusiastic blondes…I shook the thought of Tsunade, Ino, and Deidara out of my mind. Three blondes is two too many. But, Deidara looks hot when he is challenged; you know the glint of determination in his eyes and his face…snap out of it!

"Hey, Sakura? Why were you in the nurse's office?" Should've seen that one coming…

"Ah, you know, emotional breakdown, humiliation, and yeah, staying up all night eating pizza at Naruto's place with Kiba." Hmm, that's all true; I did only get home this morning on time for Ino to show because Naruto and I are neighbors.

"You mean, you didn't invite me?" Dramatic much? Ino really is overbearing at times…

"Sakura, this might embarrass the shit out of you but I can't help it, so oh well." Tsunade spoke in the most down-right sickeningly false sympathy tone ever.

She made were way to the intercom once more and I knew my life was over.

"Listen students and staff, I would like to make a special announcement. For all of you to be aware that there is going to be a bet taking place tomorrow and throughout the next two weeks. The competitors are Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno and the bet will be known throughout the school as the Wardrobe Wars. If you have any interest in the progress of the bet, it will be reposted daily as the event unfolds on fliers. That will be all."

I glared my hardest glare ever. She did not just do that to me! Did Not! I felt like punching her, seriously. That was perhaps even worse than Sasori and Deidara's laughter.

Ino was just as shocked as I was but in a different way. She was ecstatic, like squealing fangirl happy!

"So, what's tomorrow's theme?" Sasori asked. Why hadn't I thought of asking? After all, I need to go, ugh, shopping after school.

"Oh yeah, I wrote them down, here." Ino said while handing the perfectly folded piece of paper to me.

I unfolded said paper and read, "It is…animal slash fur. I guess that means fur coats, leopard skins, and all that get up."

As I finished looking at the first I skimmed over the rest…

Week One:

Tuesday: Animal skins/ fur

Wednesday: Fruit

Thursday: Sexy business woman

Friday: Angel

Week Two:

Monday: All pink

Tuesday: Prep

Wednesday: Emo chick

Thursday: Perfect slut

Friday: Back to normal

Ahh, not the worst and not the best themes, but, whatever. So, I believe I can actually do some of these. I can't believe I'm actually thinking this but, I can't wait to go shopping after school today!

"I see, can I see the list?" Tsunade asked but really commanded inwardly. There really is no saying no to her or else…

"Hmm, I have a job for the four of you. I want you all to take the rest of the day off of all your classes and work on fliers and posters…maybe even a poll booth to see who'll win this." She told us. Sometimes she makes me wonder if she actually is our principal…

"Yay, no more classes that make me seem stupid for the day!" Ino and Deidara shouted enthusiastically in verse while Sasori and I just shook our heads at our blonde friends' antics.

After about another five minutes of watching exchanges of high fives and hugs between the two blondes my heart was clenching and I had to do something. I couldn't help but consider the question that kept coming up, was I jealous of Ino?

If I am really jealous then, will I really commit myself for the fun of this bet, or for Deidara's heart?

I can't stoop as low as to take Deidara away from someone like Ino, can I? I have to face it, they and all their spontaneously bubbly attitudes belong together.

I grabbed Ino by the arm and began to drag her towards the computer lab to start with the damn posters and shit. As long as Ino isn't unconsciously or consciously flirting with Deidara or Sasori, I'm fine.

* * *

Hmm, the last bell rang to signal the end of the school day, all the things I could consider were bouncing around.

One, I wasn't hanging all these fliers. Two, let's hurry and pick which mall I'd be going to and which Ino will be at. And three, what will Deidara and Sasori think about me under all these baggy clothes.

* * *

**Oi, Ugh…editing all the grammar and crap was piss work, daaaaamn! Curse you Inner perfectionist self of mine! *shakes fist in air before bopping head with fist softly* Sooo, any of you guys enjoy the first chapter? I'm actually quite interested in finding out what you all thought!**

**Yes, the emotional, dramatic, relationship, friendship, rivalry, intimidation, and maybe some down right dirty acts shall take place in this fic and I will ask of you, thy loyal readers/reviewers for many of the decisions probably because I want all of you to enjoy this too! ^^**

**Yeah, so, enjoy! Plus, comment! I LOVE REVIEWS! Faves and subscribes are good too though!**

**~Goody**

**^3^**


	2. Chapter 2: Nose Dive To Frozen Hell

**Wardrobe Wars**

**Here it iiiiis! *drumroll in background that becomes increasing louder and quicker* Dun dun duuuuuun! The official chapter two of Wardrobe Wars is finally posted and ready for you all to read! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD NO MORE HIATUS FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE! *does little victory dance atop swivel chair and falls to ground* Yaaaaaaaaaay!**

**I hope all of you who have subscribed and fave actually bother to read this update…I really am begging you cuz I put A LOT of effort into this chapter and SO SORRY IF IT'S AN EPIC FAILURE! *tears up at the thought* T^T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will…that's just the facts people!**

**R&R Pleaaaaaaaaase! :)**

**Chapter Two: Nose Dive To Frozen Hell**

* * *

_Previously:_

_One, I wasn't hanging all these fliers. Two, let's hurry and decide which mall I'm going to and which Ino is. And three, what will Deidara and Sasori think of me under all these baggy clothes?_

Presently:

Sakura's Point of View

"Hey-ya, Ino! Which mall are you going to? We can't be at the same one you know." I asked while walking to the detention room. Hell if I was going to tape all these to the walls!

Of course I'm that evil, MWAHAHAHA! Make the stupid, bad kids tape the fucking fliers themselves while I spend the rest of my evening with hot guys! La la la la laaa, no shame whatsoever, bitches!

"Uhh, the one on the west side of town, heading to Suna I guess. Never been there so shopping should be fun." Ino answered, while carrying her own slightly-as in way tiny- smaller bundle down the hallway.

"Fine by me. I've really never gone to a mall outside of Konoha's so, the one on the eastside going towards Iwa is where I'm going. Where's Sai and Shikamaru anyways?" I said casually, still hefted a shit load of like a ton of damn wasted tree…poor tree!

"I told Sasori and Deidara to wait outside in the parking lot after they finished rigging up that stupid ass poll booth with a bunch of ballot papers…they texted me and told me they stood there for like an hour during last period letting everyone pay two dollars to place their bet haha, two scammers." I went on as we reached the frosted glass door.

I knocked and then decided that since Anko was on duty that there was no reason to knock and I slung the door open instead. I slammed the stack of heavyweight papers onto some freshman's desk and went up to Anko who was mentally scarring another guy by glaring deathly at him.

Anko broke off from visually raping the brunette kid and cocked an eyebrow at me. "What was with the announcement? Wardrobe Wars? Is it going to get in the way of our basketball practice?" She began her interrogation.

I should've known that she'd go into drilling me because, that's what she does. She's my basketball coach and that's about the only sport I play. With Anko being the coach, I can get away with wearing the baggiest jersey ever and the shorts that go past my knees because of my small, lanky frame.

"Tsunade's idea, yeah, that's what it's called, and yeah, not going to get to come to basketball conditioning for two weeks." I answered in the correct order. I began to turn and leave before the information sunk in. If I didn't show up for practice then Anko was going to have a cow.

"WHAT?" She screeched after a good ten seconds of just looking blankly at me.

"Hee-hee funny thing is I've got to shop every evening after school to come up with an outfit. And no, I can't buy all the clothes one day." I tried to explain. Damn it for making myself sound like I was commanding something. It's not_ my_ fault for making the bet a publicity act!

At this, Anko was speechless, as I could tell by the way she clenched her jaw and looked behind to the doorway where Ino was and gave her most disgusted look. Well that's all she could do other than attack the blonde which would most likely get her fired…again.

It was true, Anko might abuse her students until they beg their parents to be home-schooled, then the parents call the head office for answers, thus pinning out Anko as the cause for their child's discomfort.

Yet, as always, Tsunade lets her rejoin the faculty because she always talks the parents from pressing charges against the vicious but otherwise caring purple-haired teacher! That Tsunade…such a miracle worker and life ruiner.

Yet, Anko finally just sighed and gave in since she could never stay mad at her lead point guard…moi! I feel so special…dragged into a bet by my ill will to ever back down, just another quality I've picked up from Anko…so ironic.

"Fiiiiine, you know that I still don't approve of this but as long as you kick that pig's ass and look fine doing it then ok I guess." She said, caving in.

Before I could even blink at my great luck, she had already begun yelling evil phrases that were about as damn demeaning as the actual profanities she prevented from voicing aloud.

I closed the door behind me, fist pumping to myself before running to catch up with the giant bobbing blonde ponytail that was bouncing as Ino skipped, yes I said skipped, down the hallway of the school.

"Ino! Wait up already! Geez…" I yelled at my somehow friend that was a platinum blonde primp-up girl by all means humanly defying.

"Hey, we need to hurry up and cast our votes in the ballot box! I choose myself, duh, Forehead girl!" She cheered while racing to the stand now manned by Shizune and Tsunade, the conniving bitch, herself.

"Come to lay in your sure fire votes I see?" The amused almond eyes of our school's principal gleamed in that sadistically evil yet cheery way that irked me so damn much.

"Yep!" Me and Ino both said at the same exact time…disturbing me to no end knowing that me and HER actually shared the same thought process for a moment…so fucking scary if you ask me.

* * *

As I was walking throught the parking lot I saw Shikamaru standing underneath the same Sakura tree I usually do so I stopped by quickly to see him, knowing for sure he was already doomed for a life of carrying Ino's shopping bags.

"Hey, Sakura…sorry for Ino dragging you into this like she did me. What a drag…" Came Shikamaru's lazy yet otherwise remorseful apology that wasn't really helpful but kind of thoughtful anyways, especially knowing the effort it takes him to even start a conversation.

"Haha, don't pity me because you're the one who has to spend twenty four/seven with her and do her makeup in the morning! Have fun with that, I gotta go, see ya Shika!" I waved as I ran up to my lovely assistants that looked rather…anxious?

It was really out of the norm to see Sasori in any other mood rather than bored or irritated but I guess you see something new everyday…just like Deidara wearing a pink studded fag belt! Never. EVER. Want to see that day again.

"Hiya guys! Ready to go I assume?" I spoke to them in my chipper voice, still enthused just to spend a day with them which reminds me…I need to text my mom and tell her I will be staying overnight at one of the guys' houses…what a great convo starter that will be!

I quickly pressed the keyboard letters at lightening speed telling my mom exactly what was going on by describing it as 'Ino's scheme' and saying 'guy's house for bet' and the term 'girly girl' came up once or twice but I finally sent the message.

I looked up as I slid my shiny pink glitter and silver-studded covered phone into my pocket and saw Deidara running at me from like, five feet away.

My first thought was to just side step him and walk on over to Sasori but nooo, being the dumbass which is Sakura Haruno aka me…I stand there like a lump on a log and get barreled by the blonde guy who didn't stop nearly as quickly as he probably planned.

I let out an 'oof!' as he landed on top of me unexpectedly, my back against the rough parking lot pavement which was hot even for the October weather in Konoha which has regrettably hot, humid, and overly uncool under all circumstances.

"Ah, sorry Sakura-chan, yeah! Hehe, didn't mean to trample over you…so I call you stay at my place and Sasori stays over too so does that sound fine with you, yeah?" He asked oh-so charmingly as he lifted us both up with little to no effort visible.

That being pretty impressive considering I didn't think artsy guys had nearly enough muscle to pick up their own weight in the form of a push-up.

"Sounds cool to me since you live closer to Iwa than me or Sasori, a lot more convenient really." I stated while walking towards Sasori, basically trying not to pick favorites by favoring Deidara's house over Sasori's.

"Mhhmm, I'll drive us to the mall and everything so are you two coming or what?" The redhead said, in his typical all-so nonchalant voice but with a hint of possessiveness with the fact that he was driving and not Deidara.

I wouldn't really blame him for not wanting Deidara to fucking drive either…the blonde's artistic achievements may end up being us getting ran over by a damn semi then blow up from the gas tank busting…what a way to literally become road kill with a migraine and third degree burns!

* * *

Turns out, Sasori has a very, very kickass truck…like huge tires sheer black paintjob and a scorpion in blood red painted on the side. It was absolutely perfect! Basically all my signature colors were there! I wonder if he'd loan it to me..?

I decided to not even ask but just jump in the backseat along with Deidara, leaving Sasori scowling at the fact that no one called shotgun…I didn't really feel all that motivated to get up and move to sit by him either so I instead just ended up buckling into the seat behind him and having Deidara on my right side.

The truck ride itself was pretty…umm, entertaining in the least? Well, Deidara deliberately trying to piss off Sasori by blasting songs on the radio which he occasionally stretched his arm through the middle space to do was just the start.

Deidara Iwa…singing? That was a whole other ballgame there, let me tell you. He really, really sucked at singing or he was extremely good acting like he sucked because I actually thought there for a second that my ears were bleeding at the sound of his high-pitched wail at the solos!

The cinnamon-eyed driver literally had his hands death gripped onto the steering wheel, forcing himself to look at the road and try to ignore the annoyance known as his hot friend. Maybe Sasori should've rethought his brilliance in volunteering to drive?

I laughed to myself as we finally parked into the enormously huge, and newly paved lot of Iwa Plaza Mall and I knew that there, I could probably find a kickass anything to wear…including a pear costume for fruit day!

Haha, the possibilities are endless! I grabbed both Sasori and Deidara by the wrists as I dragged them into the front entrance, totally in trance at all the flashing lights around me and the arcade only yards away.

Yes, Konoha Mall has a suckish arcade that's not worth a flying batshitmobile and it was really the first time I've seen a decent well, anything! I guess Iwa's economy finally did pick up like the news said.

"Okay, since tomorrow is animal skins/fur day…what do you want to look like, Sakura?" The messy red-locked senior asked me to start off on our quest.

"Umm, I don't know…what do you think I should go for?" I said clueless, shivering to myself at the god awful idea of leopard print spandex that would put Lee's to damn shame.

"Snake print, definitely." Both of them said simultaneously, pretty much scaring the hell out of me at how alike yet…different they are. I guess their art tastes aren't as contrasting as they think, hehe.

"Yeah, snake would really bring our your pretty emerald eyes, yeah." The blue-eyed wondered nicely stated, making me blush a bit because of the sudden compliment.

Sasori just huffed once again, totally probably feeling left out by now since I laugh at pretty much everything Deidara does, says, and whatnot. I'm really starting to feel one-sided but I can't help but like Deidara…he's just…

Oh shit…he's just like Ino, only in guy form! Ugh! No the hellish luuuuck! I stomped my foot at this conclusion along with a dumbfounded one at the next.

If Deidara is Ino's male side then…is Sasori mine? Maybe that's why I don't like him as much…?

"Something wrong, yeah?" He said enchantingly, his eyes bright and gorgeous like always.

"Umm, no. Where are we going to go first to look for the snakeskin? Oh, and by the way, are we talking boots, pants, tops, hats, or what by the term snakeskin?" I questioned in Sasori's direction, while snaking my arm around his, linking them.

It was that Deidara minded…to my obvious distaste; he just opted for walking along beside us as the redhead next to me thought for a moment.

"Ah, probably a black dress with some sort of snake print on it and snakeskin heels…nothing too drastic I guess. Maybe accessories that are accented with snakeskin?" He pondered aloud, openly bringing up suggestions as his thought process continued.

I couldn't help but smile at this other new side of Sasori, an expressive, contemplative side. Maybe he isn't that much like me…

"Hmm, yeah! That sounds great Sasori-danna! Can you even walk in high heels, Sakura-chan? If you can't then I'm sure we can find you some flats that'll work fine…might not help the allusion of a long, slender anaconda but you'll do just fine looking like a short, small one, yeah!" The ecstatic as always Deidara with his optimism…how can that not be enjoyable to be around!

"I've walked in heels before at weddings and funerals and stuff…a whole day at school shouldn't be that bad, right?" I said assuring to them at least I was capable of walking in heels. Why did I even ask if it would be that hard anyway? They're guys after all…

Then with a sharp turn to the right I was yanked by Sasori into some big store that looked so out of character for me to even be in…oh, look! I mentally pointed at the flamingo feather dress that matched my hair!

I didn't even bother to point it out to my assistants…experts really. I was just the mannequin for them to dress up to assist me in winning.

"Here, this is probably the most perfect dress that could match my image of you so go put this on and uhh, Deidara, have you found some shoes yet?" Sasori, being the manly man that he was, shouted to his friend whom of which was digging through several shoe boxes examining each pair for detailing that complimented the dress.

I just followed the amber-eyed boy's finger leading me to the dressing room and slipped into one of them, clicking the lock behind me.

At first, after I stripped down to just my lime green bra and panties, I knew that this wasn't me…trying on clothes in a dressing room with two awesome guys picking out the clothes, handing me boxes of shoes…way not me.

I managed to squeeze my body into the tight tube mini dress and took of my bra to look at myself without the bra straps being distracting. It was actually…nice to know I had an actual really slim body underneath my clothes.

I grinned at myself stupidly…and here I thought I was overweight!

The details of the dress itself were outstanding, absolutely! The simple black fabric with a graphic snake design with the actual texture of the snakeskin…fucking breathtaking! The way it wrapped around the branch that went up my right side and slightly across my chest look so realistic too.

Then, I felt a shoebox slide and stop at my ankles; I opened the top and gasped, trying not to laugh at what the hell they just gave me.

A Sakura pink colored pair of snakeskin pumps…they looked so damn interesting. I mean, it sure compliments the green of the snake, my eyes, and my hair along with the black sooo, why the hell not?

I slid them onto my feet with little conflict whatsoever, when I realized something while looking myself over again in the mirror. How did the guys get so close to my actual size? No, scratch that, perfecting my dress size and high heel size when even I don't know?

I sighed…those two never cease to amaze me but I sure hope like hell they enjoy me wearing this…hate to have to chuck this pink pump upside their head and give them each a forehead scar.

When I slowly began to open the door and finally gave up on the slow reveal, the quietness that ensued right after was just as if hell itself had finally frozen over and ended up in an ice age…

* * *

**Hahaha, didja like! *so happy* Pleeeeeease say you did enjoy it! I wish chu all loved it cuz I spend two hours typing it for you all to feel proud of me *puppeh eyes***

**Pweease review, fave, and subscribe to help the cause. The cause being that I finally updated my story and it's no longer can be considered hiatus since whenever! Yet another accomplishment by Goody! Yaaaaaay *claps for self in spite***

**~~Goody**

**^3^**


	3. Authoress Apology Hehe

**Wardrobe Wars**

**Ok, this may make me sound like an absolute idiot but I guess I'm ready to hear that cuz it's kinda true…I might've uhh…been retarded enough to upload the first chapter again as chapter two…hehe ^^ Kinda a very ego blow but once someone pointed it out to me I was sure to fix that tiny dilemma! Thank you because without your helpfulness, I would've been oblivious and probably even a bigger dumbass!**

**Eh, whenever I get up the next chapter I'll just delete this little A/N notice sooo, yeah! Goody-chan takes full responsibility for being a clueless loser over posting a copy of the same chapter! And here I thought it just sucked and that's why I had ceased getting reviews and stuff *shifteh eyes***

**So, umm…I guess that's all I have to say. *ponders over possible things to add* Yep, I'm through with this little apology sooo, thanks again for all of you who will forgive my stupidity and ya'll who laughed at me and went on your way well, "You epically suck." Nah, just kidding since I actually laughed at my own stupidity, it's something to embrace even though it was an epic fail on my part! :)**

**Sorry for the inconvenience,**

**~~Goody-chan**

**^3^**


End file.
